The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more specifically to an information processing apparatus having a liquid crystal display device as a display device.
Since the liquid crystal display device is thinner and lighter than a CRT display device, it is mounted in a book type personal computer and a portable type computer such as a portable terminal and it widely spreads. The liquid crystal display device mounted in such a portable type computer has a relatively small screen.
On the other hand, due to recent advances in a manufacturing technique, the liquid crystal display device of a relatively large screen starts to spread. The information processing apparatus also starts a partial adoption of the large-screen liquid crystal display device. In the same manner as the conventional CRT display device, the liquid crystal display device is separated from an apparatus body so that a single liquid crystal display device may be commercialized.
As also disclosed in JP-A-6-250757, the liquid crystal display device is movably disposed on a front surface of a body apparatus through a tilting device.
As described above, when the liquid crystal display device is used separately from the apparatus body, the liquid crystal display device and the apparatus body can be advantageously installed in different places. However, space efficiency is disadvantageously low in a general view of an information processing apparatus system including the display device. Furthermore, when the liquid crystal display device is movably disposed on the body apparatus, although the body apparatus can be stably installed on an installing surface, it is not possible to make full use of characteristics of the liquid crystal display device, that is, thinness.